


If it's love

by Tsuncoon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuncoon/pseuds/Tsuncoon
Summary: Peter and Rocket butt heads often, possibly a reaction from something hidden between them.





	If it's love

The night started pretty typically, drinking hard booze and enjoying their last night planet side for at least a few cycles. Gamora left early, not a fan of the boys childishness and heavy drinking. Drax and Rocket were at the Orloni gambling table, teaching Groot the ropes of placing a good bet.

Peter decided to spend his time chatting up the locals.

“I’ll take two Kliff ring shots. One for me and for the lovely lady” Peter wore his charming smile as the woman giggled, Looking amused as she twirled her finger through her hair. She was humanoid in shape, with orange skin and snow white hair.

“Names Starlord, maybe you’ve heard of me”

“The Starlord?”  She cooed “How exciting, to meet a Lord”

“Well I’m not a lord in the common sense. Just a member of the Guardians of the galaxy. Saviour of the galaxy” He shrugged as she leaned in closer.

Peter's arms naturally draped over her shoulder, Which earned him a swift slaps across the face “How dare you! Pervert!” She quickly grabbed her bag and walked off, flicking her hair at him.

Before Peter could straighten out he heard the loud and familiar laughter of his so called friend. “Ahahhaha! Nice strike out Quill!” Rocket squeezed his eyes shut, tears leaking as he had a good laugh “Don’t you know the Wulsoe people see shoulders as very taboo”

“Shut up” Peter grumbled, slightly embarrassed from his fumble, especially since rocket saw, and would use this against him forever “Shouldn’t you be off gambling?”

“Didn’t want to miss out seeing you getting a slap across the face” Rocket wiped away his tears and took a swig of his drink. “Besides, I already drained Drax of all the units he got” He said smugly

“So drinks are on you?” Peter sat down beside him and grinned

“I don’t have enough units to fix your bruised ego with booze” Rocket rebutted

“Just enough for your own?” Peter drank the second shot he had waiting for him “The night is still young”

“You sound confident for someone who was just slapped”

“That’s nothin, I’ve had worse rejections”

…

“And then her daughter walks in an started screeching like a zirt before i got to explain myself!” Peter struggled not to laugh as he told the story, Rocket was already in tears from the earlier stories

“Don’t laugh man” Peter punched Rocket’s arm “It was a big loss, they were so hot!” Peter was completely sloshed, and Rocket was no better. 

They let the time fly right under their noses. Peter was sharing humerus rejection stories from his vast and colorful past while Rocket laughed at how crazy Peters life could get. He’d seen so many places, and met so many people that the stories seemed unending.

Over the night the bar became quiet, and still. Those looking for companionship had paired off and left. Leaving behind a somber, silent crowd of characters mulling their minds over their poor fortunes.

From the other side of the bar the tender spoke loudly to the crowd “Last call”

Peter turned away from Rocket the first time since they began chatting “Last call!?” Peter looked around the bar to notice how dim and empty it had gotten “fuck..”

“We’ll take two more” Rocket ordered while Peter looked around desperately, he definitely wasn’t looking forward to another seemingly endless trip through space without some relief.

“Relax Pete” He sipped at the drink the bartender had quickly put in front of them

“You distracted me” Peter mumbled, accepting his last glass.

“Not getting laid ain’t the end of the universe” Rocket rolled his eyes at Peter drunken dramatics

“Easy for you to say, you cant get laid” Peter whispered to himself, forgetting that Rocket’s ears were better at hearing then the average species

Rocket downed his drink then slammed it on the counter, tossing a few units at the bartender. “I could If I wanted to” He huffed and walked towards a hall leading to the back of the bar

”Hey, don’t run off!” Peter followed quickly behind him

“I’m goin ta piss! If yer so desperate ta fuck then go. I’m sure theirs some bots still on the market”

“You’re way to drunk to be alone” Peter said, swaying as he walked after Rocket, equally as drunk “I can’t leave you here”

“I can handle my damn self” He kicked the door to the bathroom open, Peter came in after him

“You’ll be locked up in an hour. Look you’re already kicking stuff. Getting pissed at a door”

“I’m pissed at YOU! Ya flarking dicknose!” Rocket had an aggressive stance, with his arms to the side and teeth bared out.

“Woah Rocky, it was a joke! I didn’t even know you weren’t getting any! Of course you could get laid, some people will fuck anything!” Peter slapped his hands over his mouth as the words slipped out

“Beats bein a creepy sleazeball” Rocket barked “Smellin like an orgy everywhere ya go. Hard not to vomit bein in a room with you!”

“I know you hated when I brought people back, jealous asshole!”

“I don’t give a shit bout the people you bring to our ship!”

“My ship!”

“Our ship! I saved Xandar jus like you! Hell I turned that pile of festering crap into an actual functional ship! All you’ve done over the years is let her become outdated!”

“That’s a lie–”

“You couldn’t take the training wheels off a tricycle!”

“You pretend like I’m dumb to make yourself feel better! cause unlike you I’m likeable! You’re just a mean little racco-”

Before he could finish, Rocket lunged at him, punching at the exposed top of Peters head as the humies arms covered his face on instinct. Rocket punched his arms, shoulders, anything he could reach before Peter grabbed at him and yanked him off. Rocket extended his claws and grabbed at Peter shirt, to avoid getting thrown across the room.

Peter was able to get some lucky shots in as he struggled to get control of Rocket. He rammed his back into the wall, feeling his shirt ripping as he tugged on the small fighting body. He was feeling heated from the scuffle, his heart pumping with adrenaline.

Peter grits his teeth together, the awkwardness of their position had Rockets snout up against Peters nose, desperately hanging off the humie. Peter wanted to pull at Rockets ear, yank his tail, give him an ugly shiner. But instead his mouth ended up smacking into Rockets lips, unintentionally at first, at least he thought it was unintentional. But even as he felt the pressure to pull away he leaned in closer. Rockets claws let go of Peters shirt, clearly shocked

Peter vaguely realized this was probably Rockets first kiss, their was a ping of guilt, but in the heat of the moment he was acting on a whim, taking action before the idea even fully formed

Peter realized the danger he was in, if Rocket got pissed, like he often did Peter might lose his nose, or have another scar to add to the gallery. and if he kissed back, what then?

Rocket hesitated, pulling back slightly, but not far enough to break the kiss. another second and Peter felt the pressure add again, Rocket was leaning in.

Peter could taste the booze on Rockets breath, and the feeling of fur against his lips, tickling him. It wasn’t as bad as he’d previously imagined it would be, not that he fantasized about this often.. but he’d imagined the teeth would be a lot more predominant.

Peter shoved Rocket onto the sink, bending over him. He slipped his tongue into Rockets muzzle, feeling the other fumble a bit as he compensated for the change. The kiss was sloppy, even the shy girls he’d lain with had a better grasp on kissing. But the new territory made their scandal all the more exciting.

Peter was rough, shoving his lips against Rockets mouth with enough strength to keep the others head pressed against the counter top. His mouth moved, sucking at Rockets lips, barley giving him an opening to breath. He could feel Rockets claws grip the skin on the back of his neck, just shy from being painful.

Only the bare minimum of clothing was lost. Peter pulled a few inches of his pants down, enough to easily remove his cock from the confines of his boxers. Rocket lost a little more, needing to unbuckle the straps from his jumpsuit was more complicated then when he removed his first bra.

There was no talking between them, just rugged breathing, angry grunts and moans.

Peter’s fucked in some pretty bizarre places, came with the Ravenger title but the filthy bathroom of a dive bar in the hidden corners of Knowhere was a new low for him.

He’d never expected to find Rocket at the end of his dick at any point in their friendship, but here he was, defying expectations.

Rocket wasn’t really Peter’s type as far as physical appearances went. His history showed clear preference for tall, humanoid, and curvy. He’d branch out sometimes, but Rocket was a very distant branch.

His own standards aside, taking his buddy’s virginity in front of a mirror you could hardly see a reflection out of was probably a poor choice in hindsight. Peter hadn’t the time to rent out a suite for the night, this was too spontaneous.

Rocket was so tight that his body slid up the counter rather then allowing Peter to further penetrate. He only had a little travel bottle of lube which was quickly used up during initial penetration, he’d have to work with being half sheathed, after all Rocket was small, he didn’t want to push any physical boundaries.

In spite of the size Rocket was enjoying himself, the adrenaline rushed through his body, numbing the pain and heightening the feeling of pleasure. Rocket was loud, much louder then Peter expected him to be. He hoped the music in the bar was loud enough to drown out the lustful screaming. 

Peter could feel Rocket tense and shiver when his prostate was hit, it was easy for Peter to get a reaction from the inexperienced coon, he hardly needed to move for his cock to rub up against a sensitive wall or receptive nerves.

It didn’t take long for them to reach their climax. Not use to the constant assault to his prostate Rocket came first, tilting his head back as his entire body tensed with waves of release washing through him. He moaned in pleasure, not having felt such a sensation before. His body was felt so light, his skin tingled pleasantly and all his pain was gone for a blissful moment.

Peter came soon after, Rocket had clenched so tightly onto him that he couldn’t hold back, his balls tightened as he spurted ropes of cum deep inside the other. Peter leaned over him, breathing heavily as sweat dripped down his forehead, falling onto Rockets fur.

Peter felt his pent up frustrations and anger diminish, but now he was beginning to realize what they’d done and what this could mean for their family. He cursed to himself, wondering why he always had to ruin good things like this.

“Gonna pull out?”

Peter was surprised by the sound, he had gotten so distracted by his thoughts he lost track of time. By now both their breathing was even, and his sweat felt cool on his skin. Rocket was looking at him with an eyebrow cocked

“Well?”

Peter quickly pulled out, moving back enough so Rocket could sit up. He jumped down to the floor, quickly pulling up his pants. Rocket chuckled and shakes his head “Guess this means you’d fuck anythin huh?” Rocket threw Peters earlier insult back at him with jest.

“Listen Rocket..”

Rockets ears lifted in surprise “Oh No, no don’t make this weird” he frowned “I ain’t expecting no special treatment”

Peter had a guilty look on his face, which made Rocket sigh “Peter I’m not lookin fer like.. a..serious thing. You’ve slept with millions of people, just treat me like one a em”

“Millions?! I have not!”

“I didn’t mean it literally, I was embellishing” Rocket shook his head, had he used that figure of speech wrong? maybe this wasn’t a good time to spiff up his vocabulary. “Jus pretend like this never happened. It don’t gotta get weird”

“..No, it doesn’t. You’re right. I’m over thinking this. Guess I’m use to people wanting more”

“I get enough of you as it is. Lets get outta here, This place smells like ass”


End file.
